This invention relates to a carrier for trick-or-treating or the like, and more particularly to a carrier for use by small children for collecting items by going door-to-door in times of darkness.
Trick-or-treating has for many years been a popular activity by small children at Halloween time. Although this is sometimes done during the day, some children continue to trick-or-treat at night. At such times, the child may have difficulty in seeing where he or she is going. Additionally, a child crossing the street may be in danger of not being seen by an oncoming motorist. Because of these and other factors, there has been a need to increase the safety of the child while permitting the collection of items with ease.
The present invention is directed to a carrier which increases the ability of the user to see in the darkness, which improves the visibility of the user, and which also facilitates the collection of numerous items.
In accordance with the various aspects of the invention, and in the broadest sense, a carrier is provided which comprises a generally bucket-shaped container which has an open top for collection of items, and which may have a handle if desired. The container is provided with a bottom portion having an opening therein for receiving a light source such as a flashlight. The flashlight is suitably held in position, as by a press fit against the edge of the opening, and extends between the interior and exterior of the container. Depending upon the direction the flashlight is pointed, the light will either point downwardly to light the way of the user in the dark, or alternately may cause the container itself to light up when a translucent container material is used. The flashlight blocks and prevents items from falling through the opening.
In another embodiment, a pair of generally similar containers of the type described above are joined at their bottom portions which abut so that one container opens upwardly and one downwardly. Openings in the bottoms of the containers are positioned in registry to provide a single opening which receives a light source such as a flashlight, as by a press fit. When the flashlight points downwardly, it causes the lower container to glow when a translucent container material is used; and furthermore shines a light through the open end of the lower container which impinges on the ground. The opposite end of the flashlight extends upwardly into the interior of the upper container and prevents items collected therein from falling through the opening. In the event the handle on the upper container breaks or becomes unusable, the entire assembly may be inverted and the position of the flashlight reversed to thereby provide a further carrier substantially identical to the original one.